Shea
Name: Shea Race: Whisper Elemental Obvious Edges: Magical Training: Mage, Innate Invisibility, Innate Intangibility, Flight Movement Rage - 10" Obvious Hindrances: Semi-Ethereal, Alien Physiology, Overconfident, Death Wish, Strict Thaumnivore, All Thumbs Aspects: Public Works, Apprentice, Bard, Whisper Elemental, SpellThief Trappings: Air, Darkness, Necrotic Home: Caesura, Nova Trusca Companion(s): Jaehan Mentor(s): Caesura Seven Likes: Motes for Munching, Flying, ADHD, Magical Discussions and Research, Demons and Demonology Dislikes: Foul smells that get stuck in the fabric of his being, woodwind instruments, any machine that sucks or blows, meat-bag-centric conversations Favorite Food: Flame motes or other spicy motes Least Favorite Food: Earth motes and similarly bland 'gruel' motes ___________________________ Infernal Contacts: Name: Faction Rating: Andrealphus - Incubus of Dis, used primarily in Detect/Conceal Arcana Pthbyltsssshhhhh - Fecal demon of Minauros, used primarily in Stun or Detect Arcana Furcas - Knight of Maladomini, used primarily in drain PP Alastor - Jailor of Incarcerae, used primarily in Stun ____________________________ Custom Spells ____________________________ The product of a wind and darkness elemental fusing parts of their essences with necromantic energies, Shea is a somewhat uncommon being known as a Whisper Elemental. His parents, having done public works for quite some time, were eager to leave a legacy that would be greater than either of them could be individually. They also harbor hopes that Shea will find a good complimentary elemental and produce something even more unique and conceptual to further expand the possibilities of elemental forces in the world. Shea, as a good many well to do elementals, began his life working public works. With the combined blessings of both air and darkness, messenger work was something he excelled at from the time he was just a breeze. With some basic tutelage in magic that he had some affinity for, he and his supervisors developed a means to mote out a whisper that he could weave into his own being and then deliver to the intended recipient. His relatively rapid flight and natural talent for obscurement put him in high demand throughout his district. In his free time, he played with the other children. His quiet demeanor and relatively secretive nature made him a quick confidant for many of his peers. His service oriented nature left him nearly incapable of betraying what was told to him in confidence. This trust led him to provide the youth a form of journaling service where the whispered confessions could be retained as motes to later wax nostalgic about, share with others, or, for the more steamy confessions, other more lewd pursuits. While it was never monetized in any way, it provided the young elemental with a steady trickle of delicious motes to bolster his public works stipend. While he never truly grasped the intricacies of the meat minds and feelings, it became readily apparent that two things could always sooth, even if he didn't exactly understand the emotional subtext: Listening and music. The first he did well already, so the second he decided to work on. It was something of a struggle as his wispy form made it difficult to manipulate instruments with any precision and he would occasionally get a part of himself stuck in wind instruments. While this was incredibly humorous to his coterie of friends, the Oboe Incident spoiled him to the idea. Singing wasn't particularly useful as whispers simply aren't particularly loud. The answer was found during a spectacularly flubbed attempt practicing his conceal arcana spell. The failed attempt left the very threads of his wispy, physical body humming and whistling like the strings and horns of a band or small orchestra. Playing his very being like an instrument, he was soon able to fill in awkward silences with appropriate music instead of revealing his lack of understanding. This led him to start appearing at balls, taverns and special occasions. As his friends aged, some of the better off ones occasionally would hire him to follow them through the city playing some theme song they favored to mark their presence. From imperious marches to flighty ditties to the Barry White of the day, he diligently learned them all to suit the desires of his friends and clients. He found during these benign pursuits, that his nature, specifically the darkness and necromantic aspects, were demanding more destructive outlets. He knew that to keep denying these urges would eventually unravel him. He courted the various martial arts schools, but in the end felt trying physical combat techniques would always find him at a disadvantage. Being nearly unstoppable was frustrating with the hitting power of most five year old humans. It was then that he turned to his nature and decided to find a true magical mentor and take on the mantle of Wizard. Taken on by the Caesura Seven, Shea became the apprentice to some of the most potent magical forces in Nova Trusca. He can relate to them in ways that most meat-bodied students can't and his tenacity is unparalleled. Set to a task, the wispy being will risk life and limb to accomplish it. Category:Novice